Another Bleach Revision
by Kumiko Shimizu Emi Koi
Summary: Ichigo is going crazy about going to high school she wonder if she is still going to have to worry about perverts and ugly goatfaces. She ends up getting worse than expected. Even more perverts, ugly goatfaces, and one stoic bastard.


Another Bleach®

_Episode 1_

_Chapter 1_

_A/N_

I do not own Bleach wish I did.

Anyway this is how I will write My story.

Character

'_thoughts'_

_**'hollow or zanpaktou thinking'**_

**"hollow or zanpaktou speak"**

"Speaking"

Summary

Ichigo is going crazy about going to high school she wonder if she is still going to have to worry about perverts and ugly goatfaces. She ends up getting worse than expected. Even more perverts, ugly goatfaces, and one stoic bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Byakuya Kuchiki you have been chosen by central 46 to go control the rampaging hollows in Karakura town." Genryūsai ( Captain of the 1st division and the leader of all Sereitei. ) stated in the meeting of the 13 captains of the Gotei 13 .

"Why would they choose a captain to patrol in Karakura Town." Byakuya Kuchiki( Captain of the 6th Divison and 28th head of the Kuchiki family ) asked stoically. while other captains start ranting and some are just sitting there surprised.

" Silence children they have reason for this decision." Captain-Commander Genrysai said commandingly. " Or are you not satisfied with my reasoning."

" No sir, I will start packing immediately". Byakuya replied **_" I can't believe this old man ordering us around like we are nothing."_ Senbonzakura seethed **_" Hush, senbonzakura " Byakuya simply stated. _

" Do you think this is a wise decision." Kyouraku ( Captain of the 8th division .) whispered to Ukitake ( Captain of the 13th division .)

" I guess we should believe in what Captain-Commander Yammamoto says." Ukitake answered

" With this the meeting is adjourned." Captain-Commander Genrysai bellowed across the room. When the captains started leaving the room Gin turned to Byakuya and said "Sucks for youuuu". Byakuya just glared at him. Others either looked at him with simpathy, just didn't care, or was laughing their asses off-(Kenpachi and Mayuri). Byakuya left the room and shunpo'ed to his house( Kuchiki Mansion ). When he arrived there he went straight to his room. He started packing stuff he would need for the going to the real world.

" Nii-sama, may I come in." Rukia Kuchiki ( Unseated officer of the 13th Divison. )

" Yes you may, Rukia." I said then Rukia stepped in the room and asked

" What do you think of my new drawing." Rukia said with a sarkle in her eye while holding up a notebook with scetches of bunnies.

" Rukia I need to talk to you about something" I explained.

"Ok" Rukia said seriousy putting down scetchpad.

" Rukia in two days I will be leaving for the Human World" I told Rukia.

" Really" Rukia replied suprised

" Yes, in my leave I want you to take care of the house and go to all the Kuchiki clan meetings."

" Yes Nii-sama" Rukia said sharply with that done Byakuya went to find Ginrei( past Captain of the 6th divisin and 27th head of the Kuchiki clan ) to ask if he would watch the 6th division. When he found him Ginrei looked up a him and said.

" You came hear to ask me to watch the 6th Division right Byakuya."

" Yes" I stated matter factly.

" I'll watch it until you comeback" Ginrei told Byakuya

" Thank you Ginrei" Byakuya said and left. He went back to finish packing and to get some rest.

* * *

><p><em>' Damnit these last two days has been so annoying'<em> Ichigo thought as she walked down the road to her house from the school. She had to deal with this perverted bastard named Keigo, all the clubs at school trying to appointe her, and her dad who kept tryng to talk to her about boys since aparently she's growing up and becoming more like her mother Masaki. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a little girl crying. She saw 5 guys standing over a knocked down vace with flowers. _'Those bastards' _Ichigo thought. before kicking one of the guys. Then his friend said

" You have some nerve hurting one of my boys for no reason little girl noone has lived to tell the story after they did something like that even if they're as pretty as you." Ichigo snorted _'Yeah right .' _Then when the guy went for the punch she kicked him, he was down for the count, and she stumped his face into the ground literitly.

" Now listen up you dumbasses do you see that" Ichigo said pointing to the vace lying down on the ground. " First question, dumbass in the middle answer, What do you think that is?"

" Who me, I guess someone left flowers for some kid who got killed here." Middle dumbass answered scrarely

"Correct" I said as I kicked him then asked the other two " Now next question, why is it lying on the ground then"

" Because I guess we knocked it down while we were skating" One of the other two dumbasses said then I swiftly kicked the both of them.

" You guys catch on fast; NOW APOLOGIZE OR ELSE THE NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE THE ONES HAVING FLOWERS THERE FOR YOU!" I screamed darkly

" WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY" They shouted before leaving.

" That should keep those shitfaces from around here" I exclaimed then turned around and looked at the spirit.

" I'll bring you some new flowers tommorrow" I told the little spirit girl.

" Thank you for helping me, and I believe now I can finally rest in peace" The girl said happily

" You don't have to thank me you deserve to rest in peace." I told the girl softly, and then started walking away. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki if you don't know already. I'm 15 years old so I'm a high school student. My family owns a medical clinic I don't know why I guess it's to help people who's still living I'm not totally sure, but for as long as I can remember I could see the souls of the dearly departed.

" I'm home" I say as soon as I open the door. then the ugly goatface jumps at me to hug me. I hurry up to move out the way before he could reach.

" Why don't you let your father show his love to you ICHIGO!" He says while wailing on the floor.

" That's one annoying way to show your love Goatface." I say angrily

" You've missed dinner again tell me you haven't been with a boy" Isshin says to his daughter.

" I'll just let you suffer thinking if I was or wasn't" I said going upstairs to my room.

" You sure have a way with kids don't ya" Karin said

" What did I do" Isshin asked I sat my bookbag down on my desk then hopped in my bed. Then I heard my family talking.

" Ichigo's having a hard time she say she's seeing more ghosts then ever" Karin said

" What Really?" Isshin said. " Why don't I know anything why doesn't she talk to me I'm her dad"

" First of all dad you're over 40 and emotionally you're on a preschool level." Karin tried to explain

" Oh my dear wife Masaki maybe it's because they're getting older but, all my daughters are mean to me" Isshin cryed to the picture on the wall.

" For starters you should take down that picture" Karin commmanded I turned on the TV to drown out the noise that they were making. Then tryed to go to bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up, took a shower, brused my teeth, and put on my school clothes then went in the kitchen to get some toast.<p>

" Where's dad" I asked

" He had to go to a meeting and he said he wuld be late tonight"

" Again" I said then looked up to the TV. There was a giantic hole in this building.

" That's near here" I thought before I started walking to school and all I saw was cops and keep out signs, and some nosy people who just had to know the whole story. I went to fulfill my promise and put flowers back in the vace, but I couldn't find the girl. I heard these freaky howling sounds coming from somewhere. I ran to it and I saw this giant monster after the debris in the air cleared. Then the little ghost girl from yesturday came running away from the monster. I turned and started running with her.

" Hurry" I said to her

" What is that thing" she asked

" I have no idea but if you don't want to get hurt keep running" I said. I must have jinxed it because she fell on the ground after I said that. I turned to grab her and said come on. The monster was coming closer a butterfly flew by, then out of the blue this man in a black kimono, white haori with a 6 on it, and light blue scarf came and kiilled it. The person left just like that. I shook my head and just waved it off. I gave the spirit the flowers then went to school. I can't believe I made it I said before walking to class.

" Hey Ichigo." I turn around to see Tatsuki and Orihime.

" Oh hey Tasuki and Orihime." Before walking to class with them. When we made it to class tatsuki started schooling Orihime in Karate. I just walked to my seat with a scowl.

" Ichigooo" is all I hear before Keigo tried to jump me. I took my fist and punched him straight in the face and sat down. Mostly everyone was in the class already. When Ochi sensei walked in it quieted down. Then she taught her lesson and I wrote down notes. Before I knew it was lunch time. Me, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, Manhana, Ryo, and Michiru-( Doesn't really like Ichigo becuase she hardly ever smiles. ) sat down ate lunch and talked about what happened on the news. Orihime gave this long ridiculous explamation about how aliens was the cause. I just rolled my eyes and thought'_Orihime's my friend but she has too wild of an immagination.'._By the time we finished eating and talking we had to go class. I couldn't get that wierd cosplay looking guy I saw this morning who practically slayed that beast out of my head.

* * *

><p>I had hurried up and went home after school. I had ate my dinner and now I'm sitting in my room with the light out. Trying to go to sleep but was failing terribly. Then all of a sudden a black butterfly flew in threw my window. Then the guy from this morning landed his feet on my desk. He was just staring out into space.<p>

" What the hell are you doing in my room, are you a pervert" I asked but he didn't say anything it was like he didn't hear me. He grabbed at his sword. " Put that thing away I'm going to be sliced." I said. He just looked around and said

" It's near." I pounced and kicked the back his head. Well I tried I missed him by a inch, but he still noticed me and now that I had his attention.

" Who the hell are you a burglar? Cause if you are you're a shitty one. How are you gonna rob quietly if you're talking to yourself?" I asked

" How can you see me human." He said stoically **_" She's pretty hot." Senbonzakura said blushing_**. I looked at him like he was stupid.

" What the hell do you mean can see you unless you're a ghost" I stated. He just shook his head. I guess he's found a reason why I could see him.

" You're the one who was blocking the hollows reitsu with yours" He said

" What the f*** is hollows?" I wanted to know.

" You needn't know" He said I tryed to kick him, but I missed and fell hard on my ass.

" What the hell are you?" I said mad that I couldn't get him

" Since I don't have a choice I will tell you that I am a Soul Reaper, came hear to destroy hollows like the monster you saw this morning"

" That thing is called a hollow and Soul Reapers actually exist that's ludachris I don't believe you"

" Well think whatever you want but I have to destroy the hollow that's coming here" He said

" I don't know what you're talking about stop playing this Soul Reaper game and leave" I said

" If your are going to stop me then I'm going to have use kido on you" He said

" What kido now what..." Before I could finish I felt pressure on me and fell. My hands where tight behind my back and I couldn't move. After he took out his sword andin swift motion hit the ghost I saw yesturday. When he hit it he told the ghost it would end up in Soul Society. The ghost faded away with a mark he got from the sword.

" What the hell did you do" I asked

" I let the soul pass on as you humans call it, The spirit you just saw in simplest terms is called a whole and the spirit you saw this morning is a hollow" He stated. Then all of a sudden there was howling. Then Yuzu was on the ground and said

"Ichigo Karin shes hurt" Then she passed out

" Get me out of this need to protect my sisters" I said

" You should just stay on the ground" He said . I struggled trying to get out. With all my strength in one burst I broke out. I ran up to the hollow with a chair trying to hit it, but when I got close it just punched me. I got back up cause I needed to protect my sister no matter what happens to me. Then the soul reaper cut it. Karin flew out of the hollows hand and landed in my arms. Then the hollow left.

" The reason you have so much reitsu is because when made contact with that little girl spirit it triggered it" He said Then hollow showed up again. " Now get out of here."

" So the attacks on the girl was because of me" I said. I put my sister down and ran up to the hollow and said " Stop hurting others and if you want my soul come get it, ad fight me one on one". The hollow shot ou his 8 tentacles to kill me but the soul reaper got in my way and they all stabed him in vital spots. Then he fell on his knee. I went over to him.

"Why did you take the hit"I said

" Do you want to protect your family" he asked

" Yeah I'll do any thing for my family" I said

" Then shove this in your heart, it may not work and you could die" He said

"I don't care let's do this" I said then grabbed the sword

" Oh yea, before that I should introduce myself. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki "

" Byakuya Kuchiki" Byakuya said then I pulled the sword to my chest. In an instinct I was in a black kimono with a big crescent shaped sword. I jumped to the hollow and cut his mask off like I had been doing it for years.

"I did it I protected my family" I said before I fell into darkness.


End file.
